Many printers utilize replaceable cartridges with a reservoir or reservoirs holding marking agent. In many cases such a marking agent cartridge will include an integrated circuit, e.g., a microchip. In this manner, a printer can send electronic signals to the marking agent cartridge to obtain information regarding the cartridge such as seller/provider, model number, and amount of marking agent remaining. When a user discovers a marking agent cartridge has reached its end of life, the user may dispose of the cartridge in a solid waste stream or provide the cartridge to a third party for recycling.